


Where You Once Belong

by romanticalgirl



Category: Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, yes. Some of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Once Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-14-09

Fezzig remembers one thing most of the time, two things some of the time, three things once in a while and four things not at all. The things change with the day, and sometimes the time, but the one thing is always constant.

When it goes wrong, you go back to the beginning.

Inigo is not the beginning really. The beginning is when he was born, which was a long time ago, and he's sure he doesn't remember that, though his parents were there and there was fighting and growing and growing more and eventually he was alone, but then Inigo was there. It's not the beginning either, because there was Vizzini first, but Vizzini was really just a way that he met Inigo, so he thinks Inigo is his beginning.

Inigo says that the job is the beginning, but Inigo goes back farther, to his father's death and the six fingered man and before that to his father making swords and bending and beating metal and teaching him. Fezzig knows that's the beginning too, so he's not sure how to know which beginning it all means, because Vizzini's beginning is different than his and different than Inigo's and sometimes his is different too.

This is not the beginning, he knows. He's never been here in this shack (and if he's lucky, he won't come back), never been at this table (before sleep tonight, he'll recite a fable) or in this little piece of the forest (he's never been richest, but never been poorest). He's never seen these rocks (and never worn these socks), but Inigo is here and so here he will stay until he remembers the next thing or forgets something else.

It's not important, he thinks. Not to him. He was doing what he was told. He doesn't want revenge or vengeance or justice. He just wants to see things and have someplace safe. Maybe he'd like to see the mountains or flowers blooming. He's heard that Florin is beautiful in the spring.

So maybe he'll wait to see what that will bring.


End file.
